PvP Techniques
The Noob A personal favorite, the noob combines all the and weapons that people hate into 1 and uses them to make their opponent force quit. There are many different varieties of the noob, using a combination of the voodoo doll, the blunderbuss, and other weapons. The noob is also usually a rude player. They are tricky, selfish, and are scared of losing. Expect an insult when standing up to a pvp noob. The Voodoo Nooboo: Difficulty: 2 Using a voodoo doll he attunes you, then runs away. Solution: Step 1. Load gun with silver shot Step 2. Shoot Step 3. Win Note: Voodoo doll noobs are usually found in the lava arenas because it is easier for them to get close to you. If you are in the jungle arena, shoot him as he comes. The Blunder Noob: Difficulty: 1-9 1- Noob with really bad blunder and no silver shot 9 - Noob with really good blunder and maxed silver shot Luckily most noobs do not have maxed silver shot with a really good blunderbuss. And most people who do have one usually are fair people who don't use it. there is a rare breed of noobs that have it though. These are especially hard to deal with noobs. In the lava arena they are almost unbeatable. But it the jungle arena if you use a musket/bayonet and shoot him with aim from far away with maxed silver shot and a good musket/bayonet, he can be beaten. However he mostly wins. But if you do that in groups he should die easily. Or you could just get your own blunder. Its easier just to get your own blunder. The Tag Team noobs: Difficulty: 3-7.9 4 - Noobs with low life and unmaxed healing 7.9- Noobs with lots of life and maxed healing They attune each other and you then when one of them gets low health they heal him. The way to beat them is to only focus your attacks on one, when you kill the first one the second one is easy. 'The ' Rule-Changer Noob: Difficulty: 3-9 3- A lower level noob who has bad weapons 9-A high level noob with good weapons This noob is a rarer, but dangerous bread of noobs. These are only effective against players who like to try different styles, like cutlass only, knives and gun only but no voodoo reflect, etc. What they do, is accept your rules, and then change them right when the game starts. Like, for example, you say guns only, and then they change to swords only. Then, the invasion/whatever events are going on stuff pops up in chat, so you wont see it. So then, you use gun, and they say you cheated. They now use a weapon like doll, and pwn you because you didn't have a doll. Their excuse for using doll is that you cheated, so they can too. You really never cheated, but they say you did, because they changed the rules at the last second. These noobs are usually annoying, and can cause anger and aggression. To prevent losing to such a noob, add a powerful weapon that's not allowed, like doll or blunderbuss to your belt, just so if THEY use it, you can too, so the noob wont win! The Jumper Noob: Difficulty 4-9 The Jumper Noob is a very annoying noob. They are always jumpers. They ONLY pvp you if you do cutlass and knives, that way, they can own you. Now, you may think, "I have a friend who is kinda like that", but no, just because they want what they call "jumper rules" doesn't make them a noob. It's their picky, rude, attitude. They are usually the most rude noob, and will insult you. If they dont list rules, and you use a gun of any kind, especially blunderbuss, they will call you a noob. A lot of them are suspected of using cheats, as some take little damage and do MASSIVE damage, blaming it on critical strike, but Richard Goldvane says not even critical can do that much. Category:Factual Pages Category:POTCO